


air mattress

by ellyxts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot, atsumu and sakusa being cute, sakuatsu is my reason for breathing, sakusa is soft for atsumu, sharing an air mattress what can go wrong, they crushing on each other, this is my first time publishing pls go easy on me thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellyxts/pseuds/ellyxts
Summary: sakusa could never let another close to him like this, but atsumu was always so different.he was always so different.that night, atsumu couldn't help but feel grateful for the air mattress.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	air mattress

**Author's Note:**

> i edit on instagram if ur interested ahah self promo @elyxts k thx

atsumu was already half asleep. yet he couldn't completely fall asleep. him and sakusa were cursed with having to share one air mattress and it wasn't comfortable. at all.

although it was better than sleeping on the couch like shoyou was, especially since he had to share it with koutarou, surely that couldn't be comfortable. plus, it was quite small so they looked pretty squished.

but it was the only solution the four could come up with. due to kiyoomi's germaphobia, he wouldn't be able to sleep on the couch; especially with one of those two. he was comfortable with atsumu, in a way, so he agreed to share the air mattress with him.

atsumu wasn't going to deny the fact that he felt good knowing sakusa was comfortable with him.

though, it was probably since he's known him the longest. they've each known each other since high school, similar to bokuto and hinata.

even if hinata got the short end of the stick with the couch, the air mattress was still difficult. especially for someone like atsumu who already had enough trouble sleeping anyways.

he shifted his body once again, before deciding to change his sleeping positions. he was now facing sakusa's part of the bed, yet he wasn't even in it.

atsumu sat up straight. if he was being honest, he hadn't seen sakusa for a while now.

as he couldn't sleep, atsumu decided to go and search for him. who knows? he could be kidnapped or something. he's heard stories of people who've disappeared from their bed in the middle of the night.

atsumu slipped on his shoes quickly, and grabbed a random hoodie from off the floor, throwing it on. 

much to his dismay though, he realized the hoodie he grabbed was in fact, sakusa's. what it was doing on the floor, he wasn't sure.

he didn't feel like turning around, so he decided to face whatever consequences came with wearing it. he could always wash it later.

by wash he means send it to a dry cleaner. he didn't know how to do laundry.

the chilly winter air caused atsumu to shiver. he hugged himself tightly as he continued to walk, exploring the complex a little more, all while searching sakusa.

"i don't care." atsumu heard an all too familiar voice, yet this time it seemed more tired and worn out than it usually was.

he turned the corner and was greeted by no other than sakusa. "omi-omi! what are you doin out here? get yer ass inside, will ya?" sakusa jumped slightly at the voice and sighed when he realized it was atsumus.

"what are YOU doing out here? it's three am." atsumu pulled the sleeves down to cover his hands, "i couldn't sleep. plus the whole balance of the bed was off cause' ya decided to leave."

"is that-"

"yes it's yer hoodie.. before you kill me, hear me out!!" atsumu quickly defended himself, throwing his hands up. "i don't care. let's just go inside, i'm exhausted."

letting out a sigh of relief, atsumu grabbed kiyoomi's hand on impulsive and began to pull him back to the hotel room.

"shhh!" atsumu hushed him as they got closer to the place they were residing in. sakusa rolled his eyes, "just get inside, it's too fucking cold out here." atsumu opened the door silently, trying to avoid waking the other two up.

"mission accomplished!!" he cheered silently, which earned him a sharp glare from sakusa.

"you better not take up my side of the mattress."

he had noticed that atsumu had began to take the hoodie off. "what are you doing?"

"taking off the hoodie? i'll wash it don't ya worry-" sakusa stopped him by holding his finger to his own lips. "just wear it. you already got it dirty anyways."

sakusa tried to hide the fact he wanted atsumu to keep it with that shit excuse.

"are ya sure-"

"yes. go to bed."

atsumu climbed onto his side of the mattress, pulling his blanket over him and resting his head on the pillow. sakusa changed quickly. he went outside in those clothes and he wasn't planning on sleeping in them.

sakusa plopped on the bed.

this was sakusa's first mistake.

he complete forgot that it was an air mattress, so when his back hit the mattress, atsumus went flying up into the air.

"omi!!" he yelped, before he hit the floor on the side of the bed with a thud. sakusa jolted up and had to hold his laugh in as he saw atsumu on the floor, clearly processing the pain of hitting it so hard.

there was no doubt about it, the other two were awake now.

sakusa didn't care anymore about keeping his voice down as he burst into laughter.

his laughter was so free and pure, so childish despite his adult years. it came to atsumu's ears as a tickle and bounce - and only a rocky heart could do anything but join in such generous mirth.

once the two had calmed down, atsumu stood up, shooting a very narrow glare at sakusa. "i'll get ya back for that."

sakusa grinned, lying back down on the mattress, atsumu following. "sure."

"shut the hell up!! some people are trying to sleep!!" they heard shoyou's tired voice and had to keep their giggles hushed. 

sakusa's second mistake of the night was lying on the bed so carelessly. he hadn't notice the close proximity of the two.

they were practically touching as they both stared at the ceiling.

he cleared his throat awkwardly, "good night miya."

"why don't ya call-"

atsumu stopped talking when he felt sakusa turn his whole body to fact atsumu. "omi-?"

"atsumu."

"hm?"

"you've.. dated people before, right?"

atsumu was thrown off by the sudden question, he widened his eyes with confusion. "yea..? why?" sakusa sighed quietly, closing his eyes for a moment before reopening them.

"what if there's someone you liked.. but you didn't know if they felt the same..?" atsumu thought for a moment, "depends. most of the people i've liked rejected me-"

lord, he was so dense.

sakusa turned his body the other way, scoffing. "never mind."

"wait!!! listen to me, would ya?" sakusa groaned and flipped around again. "i'd say you should just go for it ya know? if you wait, there no telling if they'll meet someone. you won't have forever."

sakusa let atsumus words sink in for a moment. "what would you do?"

"i'd probably just go in for a kiss."

in that moment, sakusa thought that this would be his third mistake of the night, probably his worst of all.

the worry nagged the corner of his brain. he pushed the thoughts off as soon as his lips connected with atsumu's.

in the emotion of the kiss a volume of passion was spoken that transcends anything sakusa had ever felt.

to kiyoomi's suprise, he felt atsumu kissing him back. they both melted into the kiss. giving their minds, bodies and souls to one and other.

this was the one thing he did tonight that wasn't a mistake.

they pulled apart to allow themselves to breathe. the blush was evident on both of their cheeks due to the moonlight peering in through the window, providing light.

"wow. okay." was all atsumu said as he turned his body to face the ceiling once more.

"you were talking about me-?" sakusa turned to face the ceiling too.

"i thought i made that obvious just now. i don't really feel like saying it."

"come on omi! it cant be that bad saying you like me."

"go to bed atsumu."

sakusa could feel the smile of the blonde from beside him. he felt atsumu turn his body to face him.

sakusa raised an eyebrow, turning his body to face atsumu as well.  
"what are you doing?"

"you don't want to cuddle with me?"  
sakusa flushed again, burying his face in the pillow next to him, "i hate you."

atsumu smiled again, "if i quote you from earlier-"  
sakusa stopped him by putting his finger to his lips, then turning around so his back was facing atsumu, "fine whatever, goodnight."

there was a pause for a moment and sakusa wondered if atsumu meant was he said. but, just as the first bite of cold wind creeps under sakusa's night-shirt, he felt atsumu's hand move around his middle, warm and soft. in seconds atsumu's body is moulded to sakusa's, sharing his body heat as easily as he shares his heart. sakusa could never let another close to him like this, but atsumu was always so different.

he was always so different.

that night, atsumu couldn't help but feel grateful for the air mattress.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO !! i know this was super short but it is what it is ! believe it or not this took me like a week .. anyways again my instagram is @elyxts !!!!!


End file.
